Witch
by Lianuh
Summary: Bella and Edward meet someone special, and they bring her back to the Cullen house. Better than it sounds! R&R, please. :D
1. Found

**W I T C H **

Edward and I decided to go hunting before we went home; my throat was aching and burning and it was getting more intolerable by the second.  
Renesmee was with Jacob; visiting his father, Billy Black. Once he warmed up to her, he was crazy about her. Just like Charlie. He all but begged to see her as soon as possible.  
And my dad visited regularly, and I did too.

Barely a second had passed as I thought about this; Edward smiled gently at me and then took off for the green mush of a forest. There was a huge elk running away from him, and he caught it by its antlers.

I turned my head away. No need to get more thirsty that I already was.

I shuddered. I felt his gaze on me, but I did not look at him.

He darted toward me and poked me in the ribs. "Your turn," he panted.

I stretched up on my toes to kiss his forehead, and I ran towards the forest with my eyes closed and my nostrils flaring instinctively, searching for a scent.

That was when it hit.

Of course it was human; the heartbeat was almost irrestistible. My eyes flew open and Edward was behind me, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly, as if to restrain me. I was in control of myself; and besides, the scent itself wasn't _that _nice.

"Edward . . . ," I said.

"Don't breathe," he cautioned.

I took a deep breath to contradict him, and even though it was a heap of ardent flames down my throat, somehow I could resist. The scent was peculiar; it was lemonish, but it was opaque and uninviting.

I felt Edward's hands tighten, and I turned around to look into his face.

"No, Edward. It's not . . . that. The scent is blowing away, anyway. It's the scent itself. It smells . . . weird. You can tell it's human, but something about it repels, you know?'

"Yes. I've noticed it, too. I know that you're almost a year old, Bella, but I still worry about you on these hunting trips." His crooked smile flashed across his face.

I touched his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, Edward. I wouldn't hurt anybody," I promised.

He pursed his lips, and eyed me thoughtfully. Suddenly, I felt self conscious.

"What?"

"I think . . . I think she's not fully human," Edward said. "It's hard to pick up a reading on her. . . . and I don't think she's completely human."

"So, what? Like a shapeshifter?" I snorted.

"No. Something else . . . ,"

I tugged on his arm. "Let's go, then," I urged.

Edward's nose wrinkled. "Right."

Our hands were intertwined and Edward said, "I think she's seventeen, but I can't be sure."

I didn't know what to say. I settled for "oh."

"I think . . . ," Edward said, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "I think it's sort of a witch, I suppose."

I stopped running and stood still. What? Witches don't exist, right? But then again, shapeshifters, werewolves, and vampires exist. Witches were the only ones missing.

"A witch," I breathed.

"Yes. Bella, if we want to find her, we have to go now. She's getting away."

"Okay," I agreed. "I never knew they existed," I mused.

"Are you too thirsty to see her?"

"Hmmmm?" I was distracted. "Thirsty? No, no. I'm fine."

We sprinted for the dense, sweet scent.

The scent was fascinating, up close. It was so dense, so . . . _cloying. _It makes you feel almost numb and tired.

"Edward?"

"Yes, definitely a witch," he murmured to himself.

I stared at him blankly. Hadn't we already established that she was a witch?

"Edward," I whispered, pointing forward. "Edward, there she is."

The girl looked my age, and she was absolutely . . . _stunning_.

If not for her light green eyes, I would easily have mistaken her for a vampire.

Her hair was a soft chesnut, rolling in waves down to her waist. Her complexion was light caramel, and her lips were perfect. Her eyes were in the shape of perfect almonds. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, and sitting on the ground.

But that's not why I couldn't look away.

I couldn't look away because in her lap, there was a squirrel sleeping.

_Alice would love her, _I mused silently.

Edward took my hand we slowed to a walk towards the girl.

She looked up at us, startled. She clutched the squirrel tighter in her arms.

"Hello," Edward said in his light, musical voice.

I heard her heartbeat accelerate.

"Vampire," she said, nodding at him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Pale skin, unusual eyes, and I can feel the coolness coming off of your bodies." She paused. "Names?"

"I'm Bella, this is my husband, Edward."

"Ah. Hello." She smiled slightly. "I'm Maple."

Maple. That's an unusual name.

Edward decided to ask. "You're a witch, correct?"

She looked shocked, but then Maple composed herself quickly.

"Yes. That's why I have this squirrel, you know. She had a badly broken leg, and she needed my help. A little grass and three rose petals do the trick." She laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

The squirrel's leg was tucked under its tail protectively, and its breathing was even. Sleeping peacefully.

"We'd like to hear more about your kind," I offered.

"Sure. I can come to your house, and we can chat."

"Okay." I blinked. "I'll have to carry you, though."

Maple clung to my back, burying her face into my shoulder. Sure, my throat burned, but I could care less about that. For God's sake, she's a _witch!_ It's so _interesting. _And it would be a shame to kill her for somethingthat could be taken care of later.

In a matter of seconds, we were in front of the house, and Maple slid off my back. She was amazingly graceful for not being a vampire, and it was impressive.

"Hey, Bella! Edward," Alice trilled. She looked at Maple. "Who's this?"

"This is Maple," I said. "She's a witch."

You could tell Alice was trying to hide her shock.

"Interesting," she muttered. "Well, come in, Maple!" She grabbed her hand. "You're very pretty, by the way."

"Thank you so much," Maple said warmly. Everyone's eyes were widened with shock.

"I guess I'll tell you my histories now," Maple said.


	2. Stories

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Jake, Seth, Carlisle, Esme as well as me and Edward were watching Maple intently. Her heart impelled as she saw all of the gazes locked on her beautiful faces.

She took a deep breath and began her story.

"Where I came from, the world had knowledge of supernatural beings. Witches date back to the prehistoric times; most of us used our powers for good and pure reasons; others, not so much. There _are _evil witches out there. The symbol for the good witch is a white rose, the others don't really have a symbol. They believe the white rose is too "nice." Most of us wear rings, and some wear necklaces.

There is one royal family among us witches. The Marinas, in fact. I'm a direct descendant of them. I am Alcyone Marina's daughter. But I never see her, you see. They forbid their daughters to see their mothers, for some reason. Witch tradition, I guess. Most of us get names after natural things, that's why I have such an unusual name. My mother was named after the Greek Goddess _Alcyone_; and she's the Goddess of the Sea, Moon, Calm, and Tranquility.

As Bella and Edward saw today, most of us use our powers for good. For healing animals, mostly. If we healed humans, they would suspect something about us. Roses or Elsholtzias can do that. I can also use mind control; I can influence someone's mind to make them do what I want them to do. Such as put them to sleep or tell them to unlock secret places, things like that. I can also tap into animal's mind to see what's wrong with them, and the same with humans. Most of them, at least.

I do not have to age, and I currently am not. I'm seventeen physically, but mentally I ninety three.

Witches are slightly stronger than humans; we run faster and we are much stronger. Not as strong as vampires or werewolves, though. We're still somewhat human. We have the interesting feat of not being able to feel pain, physical or mental, at any degree whatsoever. I could stand in a forest fire, and not feel any pain. I could stop the fire, actually.

No matter what happened to me, it wouldn't hurt.

And . . . that's pretty much my history."

My eyes were bulging, as were Emmett's, Rosalie's, Renesmee's, and Alice's.

"Wow," Esme breathed. "That's so . . . _amazing_!"

"I agree," Maple said.

"So nothing hurts you?" Emmett, of course, asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Not even your venom. We're built to endure that." She winked at him and chuckled.

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed, and Edward let out a low hiss, menacing and ferocious.

"Absolutely _not_," he growled. "She just got here, for God's sake, Emmett!"

Alice slapped Emmett on the back of the head as she saw what Emmett was thinking.

"Emmett wants Maple to be vampire," I mouthed.

He nodded once.

"Well . . . remember, Emmett. They don't have to age, so it's not really necessary."

"True."

"And she can obviously protect herself."

Maple laughed lightly. "Yes."

"And she's already beautiful," Alice added. "Not that it matters much, but still."

"I agree," Rosalie said. Rosalie? I thought she had always been vain and self-centered, like always. Maybe she liked Maple because she was almost as beautiful as her.

"Enhanced strength, speed, and the power to use mind control. I don't think she needs to become a vampire anytime soon," Carlisle added. Then he amended, "Unless, Maple, you _want _to."

"I'd rather stay a witch, unless something comes up."

"If you're a vampire, you won't be able to use your powers?"

"Of course I would be able to, silly Emmett. They will be enhanced, like yours. Witch blood doesn't just go away."

Emmett shook his head and muttered, "Amazing."

And that was when five vampires were in our house, which was suddenly on fire.


	3. Arrival

At that moment, Edward, Alice, and Jasper ran for the vampires; Jacob stayed with Renesmee, and they ran outside with Emmett. Rosalie and I were trying to see if Maple would help us. Carlisle and Esme were making sure there wasn't any forest fire nearby.

"Oh, Nostiluca, help me," Maple whispered.

"Maple, can you stop this?" I asked, almost demanded. "Vampires can die from fire!"

"Yes. Let me concentrate, please." She breathed deeply. "As a direct descendent of the Marina family, I call you, Venus and Vesta, Goddess of spring and protection, and the Goddess of fire, _help me_ and this family! Control this! I ask you, most importantly, Nammu, the goddess of water, _get this fire the hell out of here_!"

And the fire was gone. It was literally gone. It just disappeared.

"Bastet," Maple whispered. "Protect these young ones. Make sure they aren't hurt. If they are, Bes, as a direct descendant of Marina, _cure them!"_

A piece of my hair got singed, and it was instantly gone.

"Oh, Maple!" I shouted, grabbing her for an embrace. "Oh Maple, thank you so much."

"It's no problem," she said, hugging me. "Is everyone all right?"

"Well," I said, stretching my shield. "These ones are tricky."

"Hmm.. Maybe I could help."

"Maple, they are throwing lighters at them," I choked, staring at Alice.

"Venus, light those freaks on fire. I ask of you, Vasilia, blow them _the hell away from here and out of this state_! Dea Tacita, Goddess of death, make sure they are _dead _and then blow their ashes into the ocean!"

The chaos was gone. The flames were gone. Alice and Edward were okay, everybody was. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maple . . . ," I said.

"Don't mention it," she said lightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys. It's like, you're my new family." She smiled.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"We are your family," Jacob said. "And, witches are pretty cool, by the way."

"Ha ha. Thanks." She hesitated, then added, "What's your name, wolf?"

He laughed. "I'm Jacob."

"All right. Hey, Jacob."

Renesmee darted toward Maple, her arms outstretched. "Thank you," she muttered into her shoulder.

Maple patted her on the back. "It's okay, Renesmee. Everyone's okay."

She pulled away and smiled at her. "I know."

I grabbed Nessie's hand and we sat on the white sofa beside Emmett. Alice was at my feet, and Edward was on my other side. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Maple?" I asked.

She was talking to Esme and Jasper, but when she heard my piercing voice, she whirled.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to interrupt but I was just wondering . . . are there _other_ witches here? Besides you?" I didn't want to pry, but I was so curious.

"Well, yeah. I think there's a few here, we don't just walk up to random girls and say 'Hey are you a witch?' We can usually tell. . . I've seen one at Forks' High School, too," she added.

I gasped. "Who?" I demanded.

"Um . . . she's very pretty. She has brownish-black hair and wears glasses. She's also kind of tall." Maple eyed me curiously.

"Angela," I choked. "I joked about her being a witch once . . . ," I said, looking at Edward. "Remember?"

He squeezed my hand. "Yes. And she was wearing a white rose on her finger . . . she just never thought about it. Maybe she had suspicions about me," he mused.

"Wow," Emmett muttered. "_Angela Weber? _That's crazy."

"It is," Alice agreed.

"Well . . . I don't think we need another witch in the family," Emmett said, chuckling. He tousled Maple's hair. "This one here is enough."

She laughed. "I agree."

Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper went hunting. I would tag along, because I was so thirsty, but I hadn't really thought about it. This control thing is really getting easier. I flexed my fingers unconsciously, and sighed.

"Won't we want to keep her a secret from the Volturi?" I asked.

Edward stiffened. "I hadn't even thought about that. But yes, we will. I just hope we don't get into any confrontations soon."

"Don't jinx us," Emmett muttered, knocking on the wooden table next to him.

I laughed.

"Volturi?" Maple demanded. "What's that?"

"They're sort of the . . . head honchos in the vampire world. Royalty, even. Nessie is a half-human, and when they found out about her, they tried to kill us all. We were lucky enough to stay alive. Because of Alice," Emmett said.

Alice's tinkling laugh was dark. "Yeah. They thought she was some sort of killer. Good thing Aro felt like being nice that day." Her tone was full of hate.

"You don't like them," Maple stated.

"Can you tell? He keeps trying to capture me into his psychotic guard." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why?"

"Well, because he's never seen someone with a gift like mine." She grimaced.

"What is your gift?"

"I can see the future."

"That's awesome." Maple smiled. "I wish I could do that."

"No, you don't. All it does is attract unwanted attention. And it attracts cadaverous people."

I snorted. They _were _paler and more corpse-looking than most vampires.

In that instant, Alice was on the ground, writhing in pain.

I looked up to see Jane in the doorway, giggling.


	4. Confused

"Crap!" I groaned. "Emmett, Jake, Nessie, can you go outside and call the others?"

"No way," Jacob said. "I'm here to help." His gaze kept flickering to Renesmee and Jane.

"Seriously, Bella," Emmett said. "We're not leaving. We don't want . . . ," his sentence got cut off with him on the ground, screaming.

"Emmett!" I shouted, stretching the shield. "Emmett!"

I looked up to see Jane, focusing on Emmett with fierce intensity.

He got up. "I'm good." His features twisted into an angry, abhorrent expression.

He ran towards Jane.

"No, Emmett!" I screamed.

Maple was concentrating hard on them; the Volturi were looking more and more clueless by the second. I tucked her under my shield, but she waved it off urgently. I carefully pulled it away from her. It felt wrong to expose her like that.

Jane's eyes were clouded now; she was dazed.

"Come," she murmured mechanically. "We do not need anything here."

"But, Jane. . . ," Demetri said.

She turned to him, and he fell to the ground immediately. Demetri was gasping for air, and my lips were twitching with evil amusement.

"Come," she repeated. Since she was confused, I decided to ask her something.

"Jane? Why did you come here?" I asked icily.

"Aro wanted to see if . . . you would join us. I see that it's not possible. Sorry for the intrusion." She nodded, and her and the guard followed her out of the door.

My breath caught, and I listened until they were all out of my hearing range.

"That was a little too close, guys. Maple, did you make them forget you?"

She snorted. "Of course."

"Good. Emmett, Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella. Chill," Emmett said.

"Bella. Stop worrying. I'm fine." Alice walked to the white sofa and sat down.

A smile tugged on the edges of my lips. "That's good. At least they're gone. And when the others get back, we can brag about how we scared them off." I laughed.

Jacob chuckled. "I know. Too bad it didn't turn into anything."

Nessie punched his arm.

"Ouch," he muttered. She laughed.

"I'm so thirsty," I muttered, mostly to myself. "When they get back, Alice, do you want to come hunting with me?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"I'll come too," Jacob said. Then he looked down at Renesmee. "And you can too, if you want."

She shrugged. "Sure."

When Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie walked in, I threw myself at them eagerly, not caring who was watching.

"Oh my gosh, guys, you are _so _lucky that you weren't here."

Edward's arms wound themselves around me, and they tightened.

"Why?" He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away to explain to everyone, even though if I whispered they could hear me.

"Well, Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix stopped by," I began. Edward hissed, low and fierce. "When Jane walked in, she used her gift on Alice first, and then on Emmett." Rosalie and Jasper growled and rushed over to their companions, holding them. "Then, Maple used her mind control on them and Jane's eyes sort of. . . . clouded over and she was really confused. Then she made her guard leave, saying that they didn't need anything here. When Demetri tried to object, she used her burning gift on him. It was quite funny, actually." My forehead creased and uncreased with stress.

"Maple was the one who saved us," Alice added.

"Yeah, she was." Emmett sighed. "Wish I could do that."

Maple laughed. "It's nothing. Besides, I could feel that they suspected something about me; they knew I wasn't a regular human. And now they don't even know I exist."

"I owe you, Maple," I said, sighing.

"Wow," Edward whispered. "That's wonderful. I mean, that they have no knowledge of Maple. That would have meant a battle right then. And yes, I too, owe you Maple."

"Thanks, Bella," Jasper said. "For protecting everyone, I mean."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed.

"It's nothing," I insisted, my lips twitching. "If I would have known that they were coming, my shield would have already been up." I frowned.

"It's okay, love. You did great." Edward squeezed my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," I sighed. Then my gaze flickered to Jake and Renesmee, and then to Alice. "Do you guys want to go hunting now?"

"Yeah," they all answered at the same time; I snorted in delight.

I grabbed Alice's hand and led the way out of the house, Jake and Renesmee following.

"Let's go," I muttered.


	5. Gone

After our hunting trip, Alice, Jake, and Renesmee returned; it was a relief to get the burning cooled in my throat.

We got lucky—how often does that happen?—and I got a mountain lion; Alice got a mountain lion too. Jake got some humongous deer. And Renesmee got the second largest.

Edward took my hand as soon as we walked in; Renesmee took Jacob's. Alice skipped lightly to Jasper's side and they intertwined their fingers, staring at eachother. I looked away, feeling a little intrusive. If my face could still flush, I'd be red as a tomato. My lips twitched.

Edward noticed and looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing," I mouthed. He smiled gently.

"Hey, Alice!" Maple cried suddenly, coming in through the door. "Hey, Bella!"

"What's up, Maple?" I eyed her a bit suspiciously. "Where were you?"

"Out and about in the forest." She paused. "I found this hurt snake, and I helped it recover from . . . a road accident."

My suspicion did not subside. To add to it, I heard her heart accelerate rapidly and her neck turn slightly pink under the mocha colored skin.

"Oh. What sort of snake?"

"Not sure. Some kind of a rattlesnake, though. I think." She grinned.

"Cool. Did he hiss at you?"

"Ha ha. No. I charmed it; my mind control is helpful when it comes to that stuff." She shrugged, and walked over to sit next to Emmett, who put his arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair.

Rosalie snorted.

But. . . there was something so . . . _suspicious _about Maple. When she was talking, it sounded like she was almost . . . desperate. Or eager? I didn't have a clue. I sighed and gripped Edward's hand tighter. When I looked at him, I was completely and utterly _shocked._

His eyes were confused and dazed. And I looked up through my eyelashes at Maple, who was staring at him intently. Nobody noticed this because Alice and Jasper left to go shopping with Jacob and Renesmee. And Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were watching a Mariners game.

Oh, my gosh. She's using _mind control.  
_

I stretched my shield over everyone in the room. Since Renesmee and Jake went out with Jasper and Alice, there were only a few vampires to cover. Edward blinked sixteen times in a second and his eyes became clearer.

_Oh my God. _Is Maple trying to do something? Why did she use mind control on Edward? She knew he could read thoughts; why, though? Was she thinking about something that wasn't supposed to be . . . _known?_ What if it was about Aro, or Jane? What if Maple was persuading him to join them?

I shivered. I snatched my hand away from Edward's and mouthed "C'mon."

As soon as we were out of the house, we ran for our cottage.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Maple was using mind control, wasn't she?"

"Um . . . I think so, love. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts for a moment; but something filled my mind."

"What did?"

"Aro and Jane's faces. And a . . . voice, I suppose you could say, was whispering in my head."

"What was the 'voice' saying?" I asked, starting to panic.

"_Go to them, join us. You're needed; useful. Join us." _Edward's voice was quiet; his words sounded like music.

I took a deep breath, and it shook. "God, Edward. . . she's trying to get you to join them! They already know about her! How could she do this?" I kept babbling incoherent things, and I was getting angrier.

Edward suddenly came to a stop, and I mimicked him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, calm down. I know she wants you and I to join them. Alice and Jasper and Nessie, too. But as long as we keep our guard up, we can prevent this from happening. If this goes on any longer. . . We might have to kill her." He looked at me and frowned. "The others won't like it."

I sighed. "I don't like it, either. But if that's the only way to stop her. . . ," I said, pondering.

"We might be forced to change her, at least. She _should _be too obsessed with thirst for the first year or so that she won't even remember these conversations."

I nodded one fast, jerky bob. "Yes!" I hissed. "That's it! And by the time she _does _remember, she shouldn't remember them clearly. Or we can set up a plan beforehand."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Exactly."

We walked back to the cottage, hand in hand.

After a few hours, we decided to go back to the house.

"Edward, we need to go."

"Yes."

We sprinted for the house, and the adrenaline that coursed through my body was irresistable; I pushed my legs faster and faster.

Within two seconds, I was in the house, Edward two steps behind me.

I gasped at the scene before me.

Renesmee and Jacob: dazed. Carlisle and Esme: confused. Jasper: confused. Rosalie and Emmett: dazed.

Maple was snickering evilly.

"_Where's Alice?" _I screeched. She flinched back, and I crouched forward, tensed to spring.

My shield covered everyone unconsciously. Except for Maple. I growled.

"Alice left," she murmured.

"Where. Did. She. Go?" Jasper yelled, standing next to me.

She shrugged, her eyes widening, suggesting innocence. "Well . . . she told me she was going to a Volturi. Anyone know what that is?"

Jasper hissed and leaned forward slightly, baring his teeth at the witch.

"You know exactly what that is," Edward growled sharply.

"I guess I do." She threw her head back and chortled. "Yeah. She went to the Volturi. She's going to join them. Guess who sent her there?" She laughed again and pointed to herself.

_We have to save Alice before it's too late._


	6. Stubborn

Everyone darted toward the door; I froze and turned my head slightly to face Maple.

"Edward," I growled between clenched teeth, "what do we do with _her?_" I jerked my chin towards Maple.

"She's coming with us," Rosalie hissed. "She knows where Alice is."

My lips pulled back widely over my teeth in a smug smile. I shrugged. "Of course she's coming. She did this to us."

"I'm not coming," she growled, folding her arms across her chest. "You freaks can go find her yourselves."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, because _we're _the freaks."

She laughed melodically. "Yes, you are." She focused her gaze on Edward now. "_Freak."_

Edward started forward; I clutched his arm. "Edward, no. She has to get Alice back for us. When this is done, we can take care of her."

"Take care of me? What the hell does that mean?" Her voice was getting more and more high pitched and stressed.

It was funny.

"You'll figure it out. You're smart." I winked at her and twisted my fingers in Edward's hand.

"Emmett," Edward said calmly. "Carlisle. Hold Maple and bring her with us."

Emmett nodded eagerly; Carlisle nodded slowly and a bit mournfully. They flanked Maple on either side.

"Jacob, I want you to take Nessie back to our cottage and stay with her while we're gone. Or you can stay here, if you wish. The fridges are stocked, and the Mercedes is in the garage if you need to go somewhere. Here." He tossed Jake the keys. "Be sure to take her wherever you go."

Jake looked at the keys, incredulous. "What about the reservation?"

"No. I don't think she's allowed there, Jacob. I'm sorry." He frowned, seeming truly upset. "We won't be long." He paused. "If we're not back. . . , here's some money to have, just in case you need it." Edward tossed a wad of money to Jacob; it looked like maybe ten thousand dollars. He stared at me and back at him, shock in his features.  
He walked over to me, and took me in for an embrace. His skin was burning, but I didn't mind. "Love you, Jake. I know you can take care of her while we're gone."

He pulled back and half-smiled. "I can. Love you, Bella."

Nessie skipped up to me, her face creased with worry.

"Momma. . . . ," she said.

I put a finger to her lips. "No, Renesmee. It's okay. Jacob will stay here with you. You'll be fine."

"What about you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

A tear swelled up and drifted down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, pulling her in for a hug.

"If we're not back within a week, Jacob, take her to Charlie. Ask for special orders from Sam; do anything. Don't leave her. She'll need you." I pulled my eyes away from Jacob to look at my daughter. "I love you. Remember that." I kissed her forehead.

Rosalie took Emmett's hand on his other side, and Edward took mine. Esme was behind Maple, watching. Jasper's nostrils flared, and he looked very depressed and angry. He looked. . . _sad._ I've never seen that before.

Pain has always been a weakness of mine. Even now, as an indestructable immortal vampire, I hated seeing people in pain, no matter who it was.

Instinctually, I grabbed Jasper and hugged him fiercely. He wound his arms around my waist and I patted his back softly.

"We'll find her," I whispered. "Don't worry, Jasper."

He pulled away, looking at my face. "Thanks, Bella. I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing," I said. I walked over to Edward again and grabbed his hand in mine.

Maple made a gagging sound. "Shut up, Maple," I growled.

She stopped at once.

I turned to Jake and he looked at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Take care of her," I breathed, and we swept out of the room.

Maple was struggling, Emmett had her arms pinned behind her back.

"Let me go!" She growled. "I won't tell you anything!"

I decided to scare her, just a bit. My lips kept twitching; I was trying not to smile.

"Edward. Kill her."

He sauntered toward her, his lips parted, showing his teeth. He grabbed her shoulders and bent toward her neck. Carlisle tensed. Esme looked away.

Her heart stopped. "No! No, please, no! Don't kill me. I'll help you." She exhaled.

"I knew she would," Rosalie said to me.

I grinned. "Yep."

"Good," Edward muttered. "It's too bad. . . we might need some help with her." He frowned.

"Help?" Emmett asked. "Edward, I got this—," Emmett stopped talking when Edward held up a finger.

"Maybe we can go up to the Denalis to see if they'll help us. Kate could be useful for the witch." He gestured to Maple.

"Kate? Who's Kate?" Maple asked frantically.

"A vampire, of course. She can shock you."

"_Shock _me?"

"Yes. Once she touches you, you will drop to the ground because of the pain. It feels like you're being Tasered. She can make it hurt as much as she wants," I said.

"God, Bella, why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" Jasper growled. "_Why? Because you told Alice to go to them!"_

She flinched back from his tone, as did I.

"You. Work. For. Them. You collect people. You use your mind control to make them go. I could kill you." Jasper growled menacingly.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Calm down. I'm just as scared as you are. And when this is all done, you can kill her."

I heard Esme say "_no_," and I felt Carlisle shaking his head.

_I'm trying to calm him. We won't kill her, _I mouthed.

They nodded, easily appeased.

"We're wasting time!" Jasper yelled. "We _need _to go!"

"Right. Let's go. Emmett, you might have to put Maple on your back."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Whatever. Get on my back, Maple."

She stood stubbornly, her jaw set. "No."

"_Yes!_" Rosalie growled. "Get. On. His. Back. Do you want to get killed?"

"No. . . ," she whispered.

Emmett grabbed her around the waist and forced her to get on his back. He grabbed her arms and clutched them around his neck in an unbreakable grasp. She sighed, turbulent.

Jasper got in front, of course, and led the way to Alaska.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand on one side, and Edward's on my other.

We sprinted for Denali.


	7. Italy

After a few obstacles, —an ocean, actually— we made it to Denali. Somehow Edward's pale beige shirt and khaki pants were unscathed. Carlisle and Maple's as well. But she had been on Emmett's back the whole time. My sweatshirt had an arm torn off; my jeans had a huge rip in the knee-cap. Emmett had dirt on his perfect white pants; Rosalie had grass stains on her white pants. Esme was pristine clean, too. I grimaced. I must be doing something wrong, I mused.

"We're here," Esme announced calmly.

"C'mon, Maple. If you don't cooperate, you will get hurt. Got it?" Emmett asked.

Her lips were set in a stubborn line. "Yes," she said emotionlessly.

Then I saw them.

Kate, Tanya, and Eleazer, Carmen. And Garrett!

"Edward! Bella! How nice it is to see you here." Tanya hugged each of us; she hugged Edward longer. I sighed internally.

"Bella?" Carmen asked incredulously.

"It's me," I confirmed. "Hey, guys."

"It's so good to see you all!" Tanya exlaimed.

"Hello," Eleazer mumbled.

"Hi Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya," Carlisle breathed. "It's so nice to see you four again. I see there's a new addition?" He said, eyeing Garrett.

"Yes," Kate said, pulling Garrett closer. "When we got into a fight with the Volturi a few months ago, he decided to try our way of life." She smiled.

"Hey, Garrett," I said. "Nice to see you again. How's the vegetarianism going for you?" I asked with an attempt at nonchalance.

"Great," he said, rolling his eyes. "The restrictions are a bit hard, but it's not unmanageable."

"I'm glad to hear that," Esme said. "I hope you are liking it."

He kissed Kate quickly on the cheek. "I am," he said, then grinned.

Carmen was eyeing the slight figure beside Emmett and Carlisle.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

"Maple. She's a witch." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. That's very interesting." She grinned.

"Whatever," Maple muttered.

Kate and Tanya hissed at that.

"What's your problem?" Kate asked. She seemed to get angrier; her nostrils were flaring. Her lip curled back over her teeth and she looked terrifying. I suppressed a shudder.

"Nothing, vampire. Don't interrogate me."

"I wasn't."

"Shut up, okay?" Maple asked, exasperated.

"No." She stalked Maple, her palms outstretched.

"Move, Carlisle. Emmett," Edward whispered.

"Edward. . . . ," Carlisle said.

Edward cut him off. "She won't get hurt."

Maple sank to the ground, glaring up at Kate. "Kill me, then. Do whatever you want. It's not going to make me say anything."

Kate touched her hand to Maple's arm. Maple stared up at her, glaring.

Kate snarled in frustration.

"That's funny. . . I guess I'll just have to kill you the old-fashioned way," she mused. "Unless you're willing to tell us where Alice is."

"Yes," Maple gasped.

"Where's Alice?"

"I'm not sure," she answered.

Kate bent toward her, her neck craned slightly to the left.

"Will you tell us?" She repeated, her lips at her throat.

"Alice. . . I think she's near Italy," she growled between her teeth.

"You think?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. I sent her off two days ago."

"Okay. Let's find her."

"Right." Maple started to get up slowly, as if anticipating another threat.

"We might have to take a plane," Jasper said—almost growled.

"Nah. We will be able to make it by running."

"Whatever you say, Emmett. I just need Alice back."

"Me, too," I mumbled. "I really miss her."

Edward walked over to me, and took me in his arms. "I miss her too," he whispered.

If I could cry, my face would be streaked with red and my eyes would be drenched with tears.

My eyes pricked madly. I pulled away from Edward, and caught a glimpse of Jasper.

His eyes were tortured. When I looked closer, I could see his lower lip trembling.

"God. . . we need to get Alice before Jasper goes crazy," I said, not at all sarcastic.

He looked at me then, and his expression clouded over. He put on an emotionless mask and turned back to Garrett.

I suddenly felt a wave a calm course through me.

Edward exhaled heavily. "Kate, Carmen, Tanya, Eleazer and Carmen, Garrett. . . . We have an enormous favor to ask of you."

"Edward. . . Whatever you need, we will be here for you," Tanya promised.

"We need your help to get Alice." He grimaced slightly on the last word.

Her breathing stayed even. "Yes. We can help you." She turned to her family. "Right?"

"Yes," they said in synchronization.

"Kate, Tanya could you take our places with Maple? We'd like to be in the front with Jasper, to help him," Carlisle said, gesturing to Esme.

"Sure."

"Oh, and your shock will not hurt her; she's immune to that sort of thing. So if she doesn't cooperate, force her to," Jasper murmured.

"All right. Let's go, then."

"Are we taking a plane?" I asked.

Edward pursed his lips. "I suppose. Carlisle?"

"Yes. We can catch the next flight out to Italy."

"We have our own jet," Kate interjected quietly.

"Yes!" Edward hissed. "Let's go now. I know how to fly a plane."

We ran a few miles, and in a garage, there was a little jet. I squinted my eyes to see twenty seats in it. Plenty of room. I looked towards the back; there was a fridge of blood, it smelled like. My lips twitched. The plane was silvery white, with a strip of black going down the center.

I sat next to Jasper and Esme. Rosalie sat two seats behind us with Emmett and Tanya. Kate sat with Garrett, Carlisle sat with Kate. Maple sat in the back with Carmen and Eleazar on either side of her; her face was emotionless.

Although my throat was burning, I didn't want to drink the preserved blood they have here. My nose wrinkled at it; it didn't smell too appetizing. I could wait till Volterra.

Edward was flying the plane and I walked up to stand next to him. He was grinning in amusement, his hands expertly controlling the vehicle.

After a short conversation, I went back to my seat, sitting next to Jasper. His eyes were burning; he was depressed, lonely, angry. . . I could name tons of emotions for what he was feeling at that exact moment.

"Volterra," Edward announced in an icy voice.

It was magnificent. It brought back terrifying memories.

This won't be pleasant.


End file.
